An Idol or a baseball player?
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: It all started as a game but it all changed when they discovered his talent. So will they let him leave to pursue his old dream or will they realize he belongs to them.
1. Chapter 1: Is that really Sawamura?

**An Idol or a baseball player?**

It all started as a game but it all changed when they discovered his talent. So will they let him leave to pursue his old dream or will they realize he belongs to them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Is that really Sawamura?**

**One day at the Seido School.**

"Hey guys!" said Haruno to a group of gossiping girls.

"Yeah Haruno? What is it?" Asked Kaoru.

"I was wondering if you perhaps watched the talent show last night. Besides, did you know, she said in a very excited voice, that there will be a mini concert talent show where new singers and also popular idols will participate...? The better news is that it is open to the public we don't have to pay anything!."

"They also said that bands or singers from our school can participate. I'm so... excited! We should go to this event and maybe we can see if some of our classmates want to participate."

"Kyaaaa!" Kaoru screams. "Really?! Event!?" her companions are happy and excited. "Let's get going and I bet there will be more hot guys! (_She giggles and squeals._ _n_n)_

"Wait a moment…that sounds pretty boring to me" said Shenjirou. "And I bet it would be a failure. Besides you said everyone is welcome to participate right Haruno-san? There's no one in our school who can do it."

"Not even bakamura." _He mocks and smirks._

* * *

**As if, hearing his name Eijun suddenly wakes up. **_**(He was taking a nap in class…giggles)**_

"What did you just say Shenjirou?" Suddenly, an enraged Sawamura exclaimed. "You have never heard me sing or even dance so, you don't have a right to even mock me!

"Hahahahaha…Sawamura please! Like, you really are any good. Don't make me laugh, after all you are barely a good baseball player I mean you can only pitch and let's not talk about your batting skills, which by the way totally sucks."

"Really?" Eijun cross his arms and raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, then let's make a bet. I will show you that I can sing and make these ladies over here, excited to watch my performance. (_He smirks)_ And If I win you apologize to me and buy me everything I ask you to buy but, if I lose I'll be your slave for a week and I can assure you I will not protest of anything you tell me to do."

"So, what do you say...? Do you accept my challenge or are you too much of a coward to do it? Ne Shenjirou-kun…? _**this **__**was said with a very sweet smile from Eijun**_**.** (He is mad XD lol.)

"What! You little…Deal I'll do it I'm not afraid of you!" exclaimed a pissed of Shenjirou-Kun to Sawamura.

"Okay!" Eijun yells to his classmates. "But first of all, everyone or better yet you Haruno-san. Do you have a microphone or something I can use? So I can sing to all of you?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Huh? Of course, Sawamura-kun." She looks in her back pack. "Here you have it…But How did you know I brought a microphone with me?"

"Oh! Hahaha dear Haruno-san" said Eijun "that's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

_So, let the show begin! Here Eijun starts dancing and singing. The song is called __**"Losing Grip"**_

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?

_**Everyone in the class is speechless, especially Shenjirou, Kanemaru, Haruchi and Furuya after listening to his beautiful voice.**_

Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

_[chorus]_  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

_**Other students from other classes hear a gorgeous voice which they follow including the first string since they were close to Sawamura's classroom. Let's just say they are all in shock seeing Eijun looking so hot while he´s dancing and singing.**_

Am I just some boy you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face…you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok

**Eijun looks into Shenjirou's eyes. He's blushing madly as well as all of the girls present.**

I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

**Everyone in the classroom starts to scream Eijun's name and they are all very happy and excited to hear him singing! n_n **

_[Chorus]_

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide

**He low's his voice and whisper**

Why should I care…?  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone

Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

**Miyuki along with Kuramochi, Chris, and Tetsuya are looking at Eijun with lustful eyes. **_**(Well, who wouldn't I certainly would XD.)**_

Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere..

* * *

**Eijun gave a wink towards the audience.** "Thank you everyone I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!" **He smiled so sweetly at all of them that the girls and a few of the guys had nosebleeds.**

"Kyaaaaaa!" the girls scream n_n

"That was so awesome Eijun-kun!" said Haruno.

"Wow!" exclaimed a few girls who were crowding Sawamura after he had finished his performance.

"You were incredible and you should participate in the contest tonight! You certainly have what it takes Eijun-kun" said Kaoru to him.

**A laugh was heard from Eijun-kun while scratching his head.**

"Well, that's good to know that you all like my song but I don't think I will participate in this show that you girls were talking about. Besides, the last time I performed in front an audience it ended badly for me. Thus, I don't want my mom or dad crying over me again."

"Sorry girls but I can't. Don't take this personally it's just that… Well,

**With a melancholic thinking face Eijun looks to the girls eyes unaware that everyone is listening to him, including a bewildered Shenjirou**

"It brings painful memories so no."

"Why Sawamura?" asked Kanemaru. "I mean you are an idiot but even I can tell you have talent so just give it a chance man!"

"It's not like that Kanemaru." exclaimed Eijun with a sad tone "and don't give me that look. I won't tell you what happened to me it's in the past…" he crossed his arm. "So, let it be…"

"However…" Eijun turned around and said to Shenjirou "I only sang and danced because of you bastard Shenjirou! So, I believe I won our bet and a deal is a deal. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, you won fair and square."

"Yay! You bet I did." Eijun exclaimed… "Also, **he paused,** another thing you all should know about it, is that I'm a baseball player not an Idol okay? Well at least not anymore."

* * *

**Author's note.**

Hope you like this story. I had this idea bothering me for a while since I read one story from dessertation san and well this is the result.

Please guys if anybody knows about a beta that can help me please write me a PM.

I think I write it more or less ok. But, then they said is difficult to follow and I have to edit it. So, can anyone help me here! Before, I decide to post a new chapter or a new story and I will be really grateful to you if you want to help me ok!

The song is: Losing Grip from the singer Avril Lavigne. I did change a word chick for boy. Since Eijun is a boy here.

Thank U for the few that support my ideas. thank U Giselle, klau chan for helping me n_n you are both the best!


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations and challenges

**In the previous chapter:**

"Yeah, you won fair and square."

"Yay! You bet I did!" Eijun exclaimed, "Also…" he paused, "another thing you all should know about it is that I'm a baseball player not an Idol okay? Well at least not anymore."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations and challenges.**

**In that precise moment Eijun's home room teacher came back after a meeting.**

"What is going on here?"Asked the teacher to the crowd of students present in his classroom.

"Oh, Sensei!" said Kaoru. "We just heard Sawamura-kun sing a song and he's so awesome. Did you not hear him?"

"Besides, that's the main reason why there are a lot of students crowded up here in the first place!"

"Kyaaaa!" The girls present screamed. "Kaoru-chan is right! And Eijun-kun looks so cute and sexy while he was singing and dancing."

"Ahem" Eijun scratched his head from embarrassment.

"Haha…Thank you girls! But I'm not that awesome so… Please stop you are all making me blush!"

"Kawaiii…." The girls squealed and if it were possible their eyes would literally be heart shaped at that moment.

"Mou…I'm not cute." Eijun pouted and crossed his arms.

"Anyway sensei I'm so sorry for causing a commotion it's just that I didn't like it when Shenjirou baka was mocking me."

"Besides, the last time I sang was when I was just 10 years old so I kind of wanted to shut him up and show him I can sing and dance." Eijun said this with a regretful and apologetic tone.

"I see, well if you are finished here I'd like to remind everyone that classes are in session and I have a class to teach so what are you all waiting for?" He screamed "Go to your classrooms right now!"

"Yes… sensei." They all said.

**After that the students left. Eijun was deep in thought meanwhile this was all happening.**

_Eijun's thoughts:_

He complained to himself.

"Oh man! Now I'm in serious trouble if dad or grandpa were to find out that I sang again. I would be so grounded; worst of all mom would be babying me. I did promise I wouldn't perform in front of an audience unless one of my cousins or relatives were present…"

"I just hope everyone here doesn't bother me with singing anymore…Mou I'm in big shit here!" He sobbed.

"Oh no… Now that I remember Chris-sempai, Kuramochi, Miyuki, and captain Yuki were all here as well!"

"No way…Please Kami-sama if you exist, have mercy on me and don't let them ask me questions of why I don't want to sing."

"Shenjirou, I curse you. If you hadn't said anything in the first place I wouldn't have exploded and I wouldn't be feeling miserable right now!" Eijun sniffed.

**In that exact moment Eijun's classmates are watching him and they don't like what they see. Let's see what the majority is thinking?**

"What's wrong with Sawamura-kun he looks completely terrified but why? He sings so beautifully."

"Maybe we should convince him to sing. Yeah! That could make him happy."

The teacher noticed no one was paying attention to him so he angrily said, "Hey everyone, we are in class right now! So please I suggest you stop thinking about irrelevant nonsense and pay attention to my class or you all are going to fail in the next exam is that clear!?"

**Startled by their teacher everyone apologizes and class carries on.**

* * *

**Time just flies by and later during the day Haruichi, Kanemaru, Furuya, and Eijun go to their afternoon baseball practice.**

"Let's have a good practice", said a smiling Haruichi.

"You are right let's do this!" Kanemaru agreed.

"Yeah!" A very less enthusiastic Eijun exclaimed. "I'm going to practice with Chris-sempai so see you guys later."

_With Kanemaru and Haruichi:_

"Well, it seems he's uncomfortable don't you think Kominato?"

He sighed. "I think you are right Kanemaru-kun but let's not ask him questions or we are going to make Eijun-kun feel more uncomfortable than he already is."

"Yeah, you are right. Well let's get to practice and it seems Furuya is already practicing his pitches with Miyuki-Sempai. Coach is here! Better practice now or he will get mad and scold us!"

Haruichi chuckled. "That's true Kanemaru-kun."

**The sound of batting can be heard on the field, except, it was more quiet than usual. Everyone wondered why, even the reporters and the outsiders that were present. Well it was obviously because of Eijun not screaming happily like he usually did. **

Thus, after practice was finished and the coach dismissed everyone one of Eijun's teammates spoke.

"Hey Sawamura are you alright?" A concerned tone was heard from Hideaki.

"Waa man…What's wrong with you! You scared the hell out of me and what do you want anyway?" Said a very jumpy Eijun.

"Relax man! I'm just asking, you weren't exactly your usually baka self so I was just wondering why."

"Well it is not any of your business so leave me alone!"

Jun glared at him and screamed. "Wait a minute Sawamura watch that tone of yours, he's just concerned. Besides why are you so paranoid? Don't you dare fucking say you are fine because even a blind dog can tell you are not so don't be a pain in the ass and make this a hassle, I'm waiting for an explanation."

Eijun had a serious look and said, "I'm sorry Jun-sempai but I'm not telling you anything, don't bother. I'm my father son and I can be a pigheaded when I really want to be and we are causing a scene so I'm leaving!"

"Wait Eijun-kun!" exclaimed Haruno Yoshikawa.

Eijun just sighed. "What is it Haruno-san?"

"Please, I know you don't want to participate in the talent show tonight, the one that we will be celebrating in the stadium that is close to our school, but give it a try Eijun-kun."

"See over there? Those girls and boys who heard you sing earlier today want you to be the representative of our school. Isn't that great? Come on Eijun-kun!"

"Noooooooooo!" Eijun angrily yelled.

**Everyone was so shocked to see him this way, they have never seen the boy so angry.**

"I will not sing! I told all of you that I'm a baseball player not a damn idol or singer or whatever you want to say. Look Haruno-san I really am sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you but no, there's no way I can sing… I can't."

"Besides, that's the main reason of why I am in a bad mood right now! I do recall telling you that I only sang to shut Shenjirou up and I just wanted to prove what I was capable of aside from baseball I mean.

"Now that I did it I don't care about what you or anyone else wants so please just drop it."

"But…but Eijun-kun I do feel happy hearing you sing. I know is not my place but really just… give it a try for me?"

"I…." Eijun looked desperately to Haruno.

**In that moment Ryosuke decided to intervene. **

"Saa...Eijun-kun you shouldn't make a lady cry, right? I mean weren't you saying to always show respect to women." Ryousuke raised an eyebrow at Eijun.

"I, Ryo ni-san please just let it be." Eijun pleaded with tearful eyes…

"No, sing to me right now and if I think you are not good at it then I promise no one is going to bother you anymore."

"Besides you don't have anything to lose and I'm very convincing to others. I promise you I will make sure that no one pesters you again if I see you can't sing. So, what do you say? Do you accept my challenge?"

A bewildered and defeated look appeared on Eijun while sighing. "Fine but something tells me that I'm going to lose. Umm anyway even if I win this challenge I'm sure you are going to force me to participate in this talent show, aren't you?"

"Well that remains to be seen so sing a song to me. No wait three songs. Don't forget everyone who is present here, they are your audience after all."

"Here is a microphone for you." (It's the type of microphone you can use as a diadem)

_Ei-chan's thoughts of the moment: _

"Ok...Come on Eijun you can do it. I guess there's no turning back now, don't panic and don't be nervous. Breathe Ei-chan breath!"

**Eijun suddenly speaks.**

"Lis…ten" he stuttered. "Eve-ry-bo-dy, I'm sorry I'm a bit nervous here. What I mean to say is that I know most of you might be wondering what we are fighting about. Well you are all about to find out since I will sing three songs just for you. But I have a request, no questions regarding the reasons about me not wanting to sing.

Then let the show begin! This song is called **"In the end".**

It starts with [one]  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed  
this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know

**The audience is surprised at how beautiful his voice is, but no one is more surprised than his teammates especially Ryousuke Kominato.**

Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
watch it count down to the end of the day  
the clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

**Eijun starts to remember how much he enjoys singing and he starts singing with more confidence.**

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

**Chris notices how happy Sawamura looks singing and questions Sawamura's reasoning for not wanting to sing. "Why don't you want to show how great you are? I can see how happy everyone is hearing you sing and wait a minute… that's Inashiro, Yakushi, and Akikawa's first string players, why are they here? I guess I'll worry about that later, Sawamura is more important here. **

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme  
to remind myself how (I tried so hard)  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so [far]  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

**Everyone starts cheering and screaming saying "Kyaaaaaaaaa Eijun-sama, go Sawamura!"**

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter….

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

**Everyone sees him happily singing and dancing and they cheer more!**

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
for all this  
there's only one thing you should know

"**Come on everybody!" Eijun yelled. "Scream and sing with me!"And they all sang along (XD)**

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

* * *

Eijun takes a huge breath after he finished singing and says while smiling, "Is everybody happy right now? Well are you?"

"Yeah!" the crowd of fans screamed.

"Haha...Thank you, you are the best!" He winked at them as if it was magic every girl and maybe some gay boys start screaming "Kyaaaaaaaaaa so cute…marry me!"

"Haha…" Eijun blushed timidly after he heard those words and consequently after hearing _"__Marry me__"_ the first string players glared at the boys and girls who screamed that.

"Eijun belongs to me! How dare they? Grr….Wait, since when was he mine?" were the thoughts from the very jealous and possessive first string, surprisingly including Shun and Mei. They were all blushing at the thought. n_n

Eijun giggled as he gave them his best sunny smile. "Well I am too young to marry so no thank you! He paused… "But hey, this will cheer you up my 2nd song as I promised so enjoy! This is a romantic song; don't go thinking I can only sing rock by the way! I dedicate this to the girls present, hope you like it. This is called:

**"The Most Beautiful Girl in the World"**

Could U be the most beautiful girl in the world?  
Its plain 2 see you're the reason that God made a girl

**The girls screamed when they heard those words. **

When the day turns into the last day of all time  
I can say I hope you are in these arms of mine  
And when the night falls before that day I will cry  
I will cry tears of joy cuz after you all one can do is die, oh...

**Miyuki thinks to himself, "I can believe this idiot can sing that way and he chooses to dedicate a song to a girl. Could it be that Wakana girl? I don't care Sawamura is my baka and no one else's."**

Could U be the most beautiful girl in the world?  
Could U be?  
Its plain 2 see U're the reason that God made a girl  
Oh, yes U are

**Unaware of his actions, Eijun gives a very seductive and enchanting look to the crowd while continuing to sing. (Drool...n_n)**

How can I get through days when I can't get through hours?  
I can try but when I do I see U and I'm devoured, oh yes  
who'd allow, who'd allow a face 2 be soft as a flower? Oh...  
I could bow (bow down) and feel proud in the light of this power  
Oh...yes, oh

**All of the Seido first string is simply fantasizing in having Eijun in their arms and kissing him so he can forget that girlfriend of his!  
**  
Could U be (could U be) the most beautiful girl in the world?  
Could U be?  
Its plain 2 see U're the reason that God made a girl  
Oh, yes U are

"**Damn! Who would have thought that Sawamura could simply be this good at singing? No Mei you can't like a moron like him! But wow, he looks so cute, and he's such a romantic and I just want to ravish him and kiss him until he says nothing but my name..." he sighs with a lustful look.  
**  
And if the stars ever fell one by one from the sky  
I know Mars could not be, uh, 2 far behind  
Cuz baby, this kind of beauty has got no reason 2 ever be shy  
Cuz honey, this kind of beauty is the kind that comes from inside

Could U be (could U be) the most beautiful girl in the world?  
So beautiful, beautiful  
its plain 2 see (plain 2 see) U're the reason that God made a girl

**Everyone starts to applaud; scream and video tape the whole performance.**

Oh yeah! (Oh, yes U are)  
Girl (Could U be?)  
U must be ... oh yeah!  
(Could U be?)  
You're the reason ... oh yeah  
(Could) _[x3]_

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Unaware, Eijun got a bigger crowd while he was singing on the baseball field. So he said:

"Wow, look there's a big crowd now. Oh man I didn't know you loved me so much!" He teased them.

_With his fan girls:_ "Kyaaaaa Eijun we love you sing more!"

"Yeah sing Sawamura...sing, sing, sing!" they start chanting and screaming. Of course all the baseball players including Chris are cheering. (XD)

**The principal looked shocked and surprised but he is not the only one, coach Kataoka with Rei came after see him and heard Eijun sing. But no one is more surprised than his mother who came as a surprise visit.**

_Eijun's mother's thoughts:_ **(Btw can anyone tell me her name and his father's? I only know his grandfather's name.)**

"No way, is that my baby boy? He's singing again! But he promised to me, his father and even grandpa that he wouldn't sing unless another family member was present."

His mother brokenheartedly smiles. "Oh my god, his smile is the same as when he was a small child before that man hurt him. No, if Ei-chan wants to sing again I'll be there for him. I'll support him. I just have to talk with his father and grandfather before they take him out of this school." She sighs.

"After all Ei-chan wouldn't break a promise to anyone of us, unless someone challenged him or provoked him. Mou Ei-chan I won't ground you since I see you so happy."

**Back with Eijun.**

"Well this is a huge surprise! Thank you so much!" Eijun had tears in his eyes and an endearing smile.

_After seeing him get like that the audience started to wonder why he would cry. He looked so happy until a few moments ago. Eijun is about to tell them the reason why._

"Umm...You are all probably wondering why I'm crying right now!" He yells.

"The reason is simply because this is the first time in almost five years that I have touched a microphone again and sang! I'm just so happy, I guess I did forget how wonderfully happy this made me. This will be my last song for you all. Since, Ryo ni-san told me to sing three songs and I think by the look on his face he would probably say-" Eijun tried to imitate Ryosuke-san.

"Sawamura show me you have guts. Go to that show and show them who the boss is!" He giggles. "Well, at least I think he would say something like that. He playfully sticks out his tongue after that commentary.

Everybody along with Ryosuke laughs. (Lol)

Okay so here you go my last song called **"It's my life"**. And by the way thank you Tanba-sempai for bringing me a guitar. Let's start!

**Everyone scream happily.**

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)

**Eijun started playing the guitar while singing and dancing. He was surprising everybody present, while his mother on the other hand was just simply happy to see her darling Ei-chan being so amazing. She knew her son needed to move on. She was just astonished by the crowd her son attracted. He never seized to surprise her. n_n **

My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

"**Everybody sing for me! I want to hear you say it's my life, so here!" **

"**Kyaaaaaa!" Eijun and everyone else start to sing with him.**

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

**Kuramochi speaking to Miyuki says, "Can you believe it Miyuki? That Bakamura is making everyone scream and sing with him it's like he was born to do this."**

"**Yeah Kuramochi I know, come on let's hear him sing you moron." Miyuki grinned.**

"**Why you!" Kuramochi yelled.**

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

**Everyone sang along.  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eijun-kun!" Everyone heard the crowd scream.**

**Haruichi speaking to Furuya said, "Wow! Eijun-kun never seizes to amaze me, right Furuya-kun?" **

"**Yeah…I guess you're right Haruichi, even if it isn't baseball. He looks so hot…" Furuya clears his throat out of embarrassment realizing the statement he just made. "Ahem, I mean he looks cool." **

"**Haha sorry Furuya I couldn't hear you because of the screaming, what did you just say?" **

"**Oh nothing don't worry about it." Feeling relieved he laughed awkwardly to himself. **

**More screams were heard and Eijun continued singing with his gorgeous voice!**

It's My life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)

And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

"Kyaaa! Eijun you are so good. Sing, sing, sing!"

Eijun scratched his head and made a silly smile to his audience.

"I'm sorry everyone but it seems my time is up! But don't worry I'm happy you all liked my songs. But haha…" Eijun blushed while finishing his sentence.

"I'm kind of hungry and a bit tired sorry about that. May I leave now?" He gave them his puppy dog eyes causing massive nosebleeds to his fans. (n_n)

"Of course Eijun-kun and thank you for singing to us." They all screamed.

* * *

**After the mini concert was over the crowd left. The only ones left on the field were Eijun and the first string players of Akikawa, Seido, Inashiro and Yakushi as well as the principal, Kataoka, Rei and Ei-Chan's mother.**

"Sawamura-kun", said Rei-san. "I'm really surprised at your dancing and singing!"

"Are you perhaps going to participate in the talent show for tonight? It will be starting around 9 and lasting up until midnight."

Eijun looks deep in thought and says, "I don't think I will. However, I think all of you are going to annoy me until I say yes! So I guess I will but…" He stuttered and looked apologetically to his mother.

"Can I mom? I mean I saw you in the crowd and I'm so surprised you are even here. I know I promised to you that I wouldn't sing but I would understand if you were to say no."

He looks at his mother and to his enormous surprise she says, "_Don't worry Ei-chan I'll be here with you all the way! _I'm going with you to this talent show but I know your father and even Eitoku are not going to be happy so after this concert finishes you and I are going back to Nagano."

"If you want to continue singing and playing baseball that is young man. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

A very happy Eijun hugs his mother and yells. "Yes mom! Of course I promise."

Eijun suddenly turned around and said to his coach, "General is it okay with you if I go with my mom to Nagano?" Exclaimed a now very happy Eijun (n_n)

"Well your mother is here so I guess it's not a problem. Would you be able to bring your son back the day after tomorrow? We would like it if your son would be able to join us for baseball practice." He asked.

_"That wouldn't be a problem sir." Ei-chan's mother said with a sweet smile._

"I'll bring him here on time but my only request will be you inform me if my Ei-chan has stalkers, pedophiles or suitors despite being of the opposite sex or of the same gender. I hope you have good security here because if they hurt even a single hair on my baby boy I can assure you...she paused. "You will know how an angry mother bear can I become".

"I hope I made myself clear." She said with a very innocent face. (Lol)

Let's just say poor Kataoka as well as all of the males present were scared shitless because of Eijun's mother. She shows them her evil aura that promised pain and suffering. (Giggles.)

Eijun groaned and crossed his arms. "Mom stop scaring them! Besides I don't think they are stupid enough to try something like that. Really!"

"Your darling mother only wants what is best for you sweetheart okay?"

"Ok mom." Eijun said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Okay I will leave it there because this 2nd chapter sure is long right? Well this chapter is a bonus for Eijun's birthday and because the 1st chapter was short.

The talent show will be in the next chapter. Also thank U to my readers, the ones who already write me a comment both guest and the ones who have an account! and the ones who follow this story too. Thank U so much and my beta too you help me a lot Giselle ne

Enjoy this chapter and excuse any grammatical errors you might find and I do try to improve! Bye and see you until the next chapter!

P.S: ops I forgot to add who sings the songs. The 1st song "In the end" is from Linkin Park. The 2nd song "The most beautiful girl in the world" is from Prince and the last one is from my eternal crush I giggle Bon Jovi "It's my life".


End file.
